Naruto:Book 1, Byakugan
by Flame Hedgehog
Summary: A boy struggles to learn byakugan, but despite a big adventure, and new companions, he still finds time to go to school.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys im doing a Naruto story... so... please read. Haven't done one of these in a long time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Or Hanabi Hyuuga**

**Prologue**

Neji sighed as his little brother Kuru nagged him on and on. "Neji!" Kuru cried as he held on tightly to Neji's foot. "Teach me the byakugan!" "I haven't taught Hanabi it yet and I'm not teaching you." Neji remained calm at _all _times no matter if it was utterly important or utterly pathetic. "But that's not _fair! _Just because Hanabi doesn't know it doesn't mean _I_ can't either! She's not even our sister, she's our cousin!" "If you keep this up I'm not going to teach you byakugan at all." "But Neji! You have to! Come on! Just **ONE** lesson. That's all I want." "That's it. I'm not going to teach you _anything_. I'm done with this. Anyways, I have to go somewhere. Somewhere... fun. Bye. Neji closed the door and took a deep breath.

**Chapter 1**

Kuru stood under a large tree and got ready for his daily training. First up on his list: Punch Speed. He stared at the tree with a grin on his face, and clicked the button that set the timer off. His goal: How many palms could he do in a minute. He started up really fast, and went his fastest. His hands were a blur, and his brain had a hard time keeping up with his hands, harder than you think. One drop of sweat trinkled down his face, but he didn't mind at all. His hands accelerated and so did his brain. He looked down at his timer and saw it at the 45 second mark, and he sped up his hands. Sweat was pouring down his face, and as he was about to speed up, the timer 'dinged'. His hands immediately stopped and he started panting. After he recovered, he heard birds starting to come out of their nests, followed by the birds singing. He looked down at his list, next up: 10,000 laps around the village? "When did _that _get there?" He thought. Kuru just shrugged and followed what the list said to do. He started from the entrance of the Leaf village, and started sprinting at his fastest speed. As he quickly dodged the villagers, he could here them growling at him all at once. He didn't have time to say 'Excuse me', or 'Pardon me'. He just grinned back at them. The laps seemed to go on for_ever, _and by the dozen, too. Just when he thought he was done, his mind reminded him that he had only finished his 90th lap. He groaned, but he sped up. After he finished all 10,000, he walked over to his list and then collapsed on the floor, and his heart was beating hard. Kuru turned his head to the side and looked at the list: 100,000 push ups. "AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" He screamed. The birds started flying away from Kuru due to the noise. After Kuru recovered, he knew something was wrong.

"Who's there?" Nobody answered."Coward..."

He mumbled to himself. He got on his hands and started is pushups. He was breathing hard through his mouth, but it was getting pretty late, and he had to get to the academy so he hurried up. After he finished the second last thing on his list, he got down to what he wanted most. Byakugan. Kuru put all of his chakra together and focused as hard as he could. His clenched fists grew tighter and tighter, but something was wrong. There just wasn't enough energy in him. He sighed, and started walking with his hands in his pockets to the academy.

Once he reached, he completely forgot about writing: 'Practice doppelgangers', on his list. He put his head in his hands as the sensei walked back and forth at the front of the newly painted classroom. "If any of you students want to pass _MY _class, you have to WORK at it." Kuru noticed that every time sensei stressed a word, he slammed his hands on a students desk. "Now, I want you to come up one by one to show me your doppelgangers. First on the list... Kuru Hyuuga." Kuru's head slammed on the desk, and then he stood up. He walked to the front of the classroom. He took a deep breath, and murmured:

"Here goes my social life." He formed a handsealed and focused his chakra, and another copy of him came out. He observed the clone, going around it, and suddenly froze. The clone had a giant spike sticking out from it's back. He grinned at the sensei, who now stared at him, and then at the clone.

"Hmm..." Said the sensei. "Pass."

"Yes!" Kuru quietly celebrated. He punched the doppelganger, and it poofed away. Kuru walked back to his seat and rested with his head on his desk. After the session, the students from this classrooms and other classrooms filled the seats of the arena. This was a suprise, because they were never informed of a battle. Kuru's eyes searched around for his cousin, Hanabi, as they were both academy students, but she was nowhere to be found. He just shrugged his shoulders, and looked at the giant screen above them. After a few minutes, some words were projected on the screen: QUIET! Instantaneously, everyone became quiet at once. The screen lit up again.

"SUPRISE! THIS WILL BE THE FIRST DAY OF OUR 2 DAY TOURNEY." The whole arena was filled with gasps. "THE FIRST MATCH WILL BE... SHIBO AKIMICHI VS. HANABI HYUUGA". Kuru's jaw dropped so fast, he didn't realize it. He just stared down at the bottom of the arena, searching for Hanabi. Once Shibo and Hanabi both came out, Kuru pulled his jaw back up. All of the crowd stared at the screen, including the competitors, and then the screen said : GO. The competitors immediately glared at eachother and got ready. Shibo reached in his pocket for a kunai, and a shuriken. Hanabi Made the tiger handseal, and said:

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Many clones appeared all around her, and Shibo started running to her with a kunai in his right hand, and a shuriken is his left. Hanabi had a smirk on her face, as Shibo approached. Shibo jumped, and threw a shuriken at her. Hanabi stepped to the side, and the shuriken was right beside her, she grabbed it and used the rest of the momentum to whip it back at Shibo. Shibo quickly dodged the shuriken, and then taunted. Shibo ran to Hanabi again, and threw a punch at her, but a log suddenly appeared to take her place. As soon as Shibo turned around, Hanabi elbowed his cheek, which made him fly to the ground. He got back up, and took pills out of a case. Hanabi tilted her head to the side, and wondered what he was doing. Once Shibo ate the pills, he turned into an enormous ball. Hanabi ran to the other side of the arena, and Shibo followed. While she was running, Hanabi activated Byakugan. "Neji was serious," Kuru thought. Hanabi started running backwards to check out his chakra. It looked normal to her. She poked one of his pressure points which immediately knocked out Shibo cold. The screen glowed up again: MATCH. The round was over.


	2. Chapter 2

People stared down at the match, and wondered how it ended so fast, but Kuru knew everything.

Despite him not learning byakugan yet, he was still apart of the Hyuuga clan, and he studied about his ancestors.

As Hanabi jumped back up to her seat, Shibo was dragged by medics.

The screen glowed up again.

"THE NEXT MATCH WILL BE KURU HYUUGA INUZUKA."

Kuru stood up and jumped down to the center of the arena. He looked up and saw Otuko jumping down from rail-to-rail holding both his dogs. As Otuko got to the other side of the arena, Kuru felt a surge of nervousness jolt through his spine. He ignored this, and got into a stance.

"GO."

Kuru saw Otuko point at him and mumble something that was not clear to him. As if by instinct, both dogs started running at him. Kuru hesitated, and took two steps back, realizing his back was on the wall. As the dogs neared he took a step forward, entering a different stance. One of the dogs jumped at him, but he kicked it to the side with his right leg. The other dog jumped at him and Kuru tried to kick it with his other leg, but the dog ran up his leg, and jumped on Kuru's head. Kuru felt a large pain in his head, as he struggled to get the dog off. Otuko gestured for the dogs to come back, and they did, but Kuru felt a warm liquid on the back of his head. He reached for the back of his head, and looked at his hand.

Blood.

He clenched his fists as Otuko chuckled. Kuru started running towards Otuko, clenched his fist and held it back. When he was about a foot away from Otuko, he let go the punch, although he knew this was going to backfire. As the punch went faster, Otuko's smile grew wider. The punch landed, but Otuko suddenly poofed away and was replaced by a log. The last thing he heard was a scream of adrenaline before the world exploded.

...

Kuru woke up and took a deep breath before noticing the white walls, and the blue covers over the beds.

"The hospital." He said. His breath was still pretty fast.

"Hey, your awake!" Said a voice from the door. He turned his head to the direction of the voice, but felt a giant pain in his neck area and he immediately stopped and got back to the position he was in before.

"What happened?" Kuru asked.

"Well, you got totally CRUSHED! Not that _I, _would know. The doctors says that you cracked a bone in your neck," said the nurse, as she showed an xray to Kuru. _Maybe my training's not as good as I thought it was, _he thought. "Well, your not going to leave for a couple of weeks- "But I have to do some training!" Kuru exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," said the nurse. "Doctors orders." The nurse left the room and Kuru lay back on the bed and sighed. Kuru frowned and thought, _It doesn't make sense. Shouldn't slowly moving my neck help it?_

He decided that he was healthy enough to leave. He got off his bed and made sure not to turn his head or make a sound. _I need to learn a new jutsu!_

The thought came from out of the blue, but he knew it wasn't stupid. And he knew exactly were to get one from.

...

Kuru was jumping off of buildings, and landing quietly so he couldn't be spotted.

Easily.

At last, he jumped through a window and into a palace with many scrolls on shelves. He took all the scrolls out and kept flipping through them, until he found a taijutsu technique that suited him. He kept flipping until he found one that suited him. "Eight divination signs, two-hundred-sixty-four-palms."

"Great!" He exclaimed, but quickly covered his mouth. He took the scroll and jumped out the window, leaping off houses until he got to a safe place.- His training area. And when he arrived, there lay the list. Just on the floor, without anyone beside it. Was it a hoax? Then came a voice in the trees. "Hi, Im Rock Lee, your new instructor!" Maybe not...


End file.
